Nubes de color gris
by akane.yangtz
Summary: "–Ayúdame!- era lo que te decía –Sálvame- te lo pedía –Rescátame- te lo suplicaba" porque Akane pide esto, tendran que descubrilo al leer este fic. Un mal summary pero es que no se me ocurrio otra cosa.


Aun recuerdo esos días tan felices a tu lado, me sentía la mujer mas feliz del mundo, pensaba que nada malo podría pasarme si permanecía entre tus brazos, esos brazos llenos de calidez y amor, o al menos, eso era lo que yo pensaba, poco a poco empezaste a cambiar y yo nunca lo note, ¿Como darme cuenta si estaba totalmente enamorada de ti?, ¿Como darme cuenta si para mi eras algo mas que amor?, eras mi vida, una pregunta queda en el aire ¿Me enamoraste solo para inflar tu ego?, no lo se, empezaste a dividir la tierra en donde estábamos parados, comenzaste a excavar para así empezar a crear un gran agujero en medio de los dos, cuando me di cuenta empecé a rellenar ese agujero si yo tapaba un metro tu al día siguiente excavabas dos metros. Un día simplemente dejaste de excavar y partiste de aquel lugar, yo vi la oportunidad y seguí rellenando el agujero, un día agotada perdí el equilibrio y caí a lo mas profundo, estaba cansada, sin ánimos, simplemente me rendí, no veía porque seguir luchando, si yo, ni siquiera ya existía para ti, pasaron los días, y regresaste a aquel lugar, te veías confundido como si hubieras olvidado algo, viste ese gran agujero y comenzaste a taparlo, yo te comencé a llamar, después a gritar –Ayúdame!- era lo que te decía –Sálvame- te lo pedía –Rescátame- te lo suplicaba, no me escuchaste, ¿Realmente no signifique nada para ti?, observe como una mujer mas joven se acercaba a tu lado y te preguntaba que era lo que estabas haciendo, tu le respondiste que querías llevarla a ese árbol sakura que estaba al frente pero que ese enorme agujero no los dejaba pasar, ella te pidió que lo dejases y que buscaran otro árbol mas bello porque ese se veía que comenzaba a marchitar, simplemente le hiciste caso y arrojaste la pala al fondo y partieron de aquel lugar, desde ese día el cielo se puso gris, comenzó a llover, yo me cubría de la lluvia con lo que podía, paso un año y no volviste a aquel lugar que tanto significaba para mi y que pensaba que también tenia un significado para ti, comencé de nuevo a luchar por salir de aquel agujero, ya no quería estar ahí, tenia que hacer algo, utilicé todas las fuerzas que me quedaban hasta que logre salir al fin, ya no estaba mas en ese lugar oscuro, pero ahora ¿Que será de mi?, no estoy en ese lugar oscuro pero aquí arriba las nubes de color gris cubren el cielo azul, y ahí a un lado mió un árbol sakura a medio marchitar, de ahora en adelante me dedicare a cuidar este árbol, para que sane, y aquí sentada al pie de este árbol no solo lo cuidare si no que comenzare a sanarme a mi misma, aunque me tomen años o siglos, se que algún día lo lograre y así poder ver al fin de nuevo ese cielo que se que es de color azul.

Si llegaron hasta aquí muchas gracias por leer el relato completo, tal vez sea algo corto (o muy corto), en la vida de una pareja si no hacen algo nuevo caen en la monótono de la relación, algo así quise plasmar, Ranma pierde esa chispa, y empieza a poner esa distancia entre los dos, cuando uno de los esta muy enamorado esta distancia no suele verla hasta cuando ya es demasiado tarde (hablo por mi misma), cuando Akane cae en ese agujero ella toma una mala decisión la cual es sumirse en la depresión y querer dejar de existir, cuando el regresa ella aun con una pequeña llama de esperanza cree que viene a pedir el perdón y arreglar las cosas, pero como ven esto no sucedió, ahora en ella existe esa muy pequeña llama de esperanza que lucha día tras día para no extinguirse en que regrese por lo menos para arreglar las cosas y platicar para ver en que fallaron, mientras tanto hay que comenzar a sanar el corazón poco a poco.

Cuando termine de escribirlo me encontré con una enorme interrogante no sabia que titulo ponerle así que le deje ese, soy mala ideando títulos, tal vez me decida y si la musa lo permite trate de regresar para continuar este relato. Disculpen si hay errores gramaticales como los puntos y comas, juro que leí varias veces para ver si estaban todos en su lugar. Espero sus reviews cargados de tomatazos y criticas (que espero sean constructivas) no soy la mejor escritora pero trato de hacer un esfuerzo. Nos leemos después.

Akane Yangtz


End file.
